The new kombatant
by jadord
Summary: next chapter is up the first fight has ended with one victor please R&R with votes on fights
1. Chapter 1

Two things I don't own mortal kombat and the other this is special I will do fights between Jake and other mortal kombat fighters and I will choose whether to kill them or not and make them help me or they will die but I need your votes live or Fatality! R&R and give vote when I say ok here we go.

Jake sat at home his parents out his sister at a friend's and all his friends were on vacation "Man there is nothing to do!" it was so boring having no one else around but he wasn't completely without something to do he had that new game "mortal Kombat." He had many games to play but he felt like fighting something today. He put the game into the ps2 and pressed start the game started like usual the intro cut scene but he heard a voice "you boy have been chosen what is your name?" Jake looked around to see who was talking he noticed it was starting the thunder "there wasn't supposed to be a storm today." The voice rang out again "what is your name?"

Jake decided to answer even though he had no idea what he was getting himself into "uh my name is Jake Rensir." "Well Jake you have been chosen to fight in Mortal Kombat!" then in a flash of lighting a portal opened in front of him and a giant of a man with a skull mask and war hammer stepped through and said "bow before me I am Shao Kahn ruler of mortal Kombat come with me!" he grabbed Jake by his shirt and pulled him through the portal. Jake found himself in a throne room with a dragon symbol on the ground Jake decided to take a shot and ask Shao Kahn something "Shao Kahn why did you choose me?" He said "you have potential boy and I am curious to see if you will live or die." He said "you will be trained by other fighters that are under my command."

He opened a portal and a man with a goatee stepped out he had had an evil smile on his face the lord said "Shang Tsung this is the one." The sorcerer bowed and said "what is it you request done to him my lord." The giant sat down on his throne and said "I wished him to be trained to fight." The man smiled and said "it will be done immediately my lord." He walked over and grabbed the teen by his arm and said "come now!" he stood up as the man summoned a portal to another area he pushed Jake through it he fell on his face against a rock and saw that he was on top of a rock pillar the evil sorcerer stepped through and said "The master may see potential in your boy but I don't if you do not pass this test you will die." He then waved his hand to summon another portal and a man or half a man more of a monster stepped through he had huge gigantic teeth Shang Tsung said "Baraka Kill him!" then the sorcerer threw him a sword just a plain long sword as Baraka flexed his arms two blades protruded from his arm Jake then heard Shao Khan's voice "FIGHT!"

ok I decided to make this the first vote fight so I need your help do I kill Baraka or knock him out please rate and review and give me your votes and tell your friends I will update in one week once I receive some votes ok people be well.


	2. The first fatality

Well it's been one week so I received two votes to kill Baraka and thank you to all who have given votes to me here we go the fight.

Baraka charged at Jake once he heard the words "fight!"There was a blood lust in his eyes and Jake knew that he wouldn't stop until Jake was completely dead. The tarkatan swung his arm blades at Jake and in a flash Jake blocked them he was astounded at this he was the slowest of his friends and not the strongest but did being here make his skills better? He would have to worry about it later right now he had to win this fight. Using the block he pulled his sword away quickly and threw him off balance then gave Baraka an upper cut which sent him into the air and then he hit the ground with a thud.

Jake was amazed at his new skills he was becoming a Mortal Kombat fighter already but he would have to be able to win. Baraka got back on his feet and yelled a fierce war cry and charged again the time he tried to stab Jake he used the sword to force one of Baraka's blades into the ground and be stuck for a second he then slashed him across the chest with his sword and kicked him in the head. Baraka stumbled back as Jake looked at his sword there was some blood on it he never liked to look at blood much but he would have to get over it if he wanted to survive.

While Jake was distracted Barak took this time to get up and sliced Jake across the chest. The pain Jake felt right after he had been sliced was like no other he had ever experienced before in his life but he didn't have time to inspect his wound because Baraka kicked him in the stomach and He fell on his back then Barak moved closer as he heard Shao Kahn's voice "Finish him!" he knew Barak was going to try a fatality on him he had to try and reverse Jake wobbly got to his feet Baraka pulled his arm back to stab him Jake saw his chance.

Baraka lunged his arm forward to kill Jake but Jake moved to the side and let the blade part of his arm move out of reach he then grabbed the Tarkatan's arm and the pulled out his sword and chopped his arm off blood began to shoot out but Jake didn't have time for him to retaliate he put his long sword on his back and gripped his arm and using his arm blade as a weapon chopped off his other arm then grabbed his as it fell Baraka just stood there bleeding to death but Jake wasn't satisfied with that he took the left arm and jabbed it into his head and chest The to end it he kicked him as hard as he could knocking him back but taking out his heart and his head.

Jake still had grip on his arms and crossed them like Baraka would with his head and heart still on them as he heard Shao Kahn's voice "Jake wins Fatality!"


	3. Raiden's offer and the next fight!

Sorry for a late update been extremely busy this week but I came back to write my third chapter for the story like I have said before I don't own mortal Kombat

After hearing Shao Kahn's voice say that he had won and once he finished his battle pose he threw Baraka's arms off the cliff Shang Tsung applauded at Jake "well done boy the master was right you do have potential further training is required!" Jake was exhausted how could this guy ask him to fight more? He lifted his hand's to open another portal but then lightning struck the ground they were standing on appearing was a man with armor and a wide brimmed hat he had the appearance of a warrior he said "No sorcerer you will not harm him." Shang Tsung smiled and said "ah Raiden come to spoil the master's fun?" "Hardly I came for the boy he has killed and the elder god's wish him to be trained by me in Mortal Kombat." "Unfortunately that won't be acceptable the master has already chosen him to fight for us." The bearded man said with a twinge of fear "you know you can't defeat me sorcerer let the boy decide."

The god of thunder turned and said "boy you have been given a choice that you can make alone what is it?" Jake had had enough he said "first my name is Jake not boy and second I don't want to fight anyone I killed Baraka in self defense!" Raiden said "it does not matter once you have fought in Mortal kombat you can't stop until you've won so choose me or Shao Kahn?!" Jake hated when people made him choose what he had to do in life on one side he had Shao Kahn and his minions who could train him to fight and maybe get back home but the elder god's sound like people he wouldn't want to anger he thought long and hard until he finally made a decision "I choose the elder god's." Raiden simply nodded but Shang Tsung said "you're making a huge mistake boy and now you will pay for it with your life!" he then charged at him summoning his magic Jake pulled out his sword that the sorcerer had given him just a short while ago Shao Kahn's voice again rang out "FIGHT!"

Ok here's the next vote fight so I figured this really could go either way kill him and go with Raiden and just leave him dead or spare him and let him come back later for another fight.


End file.
